Powerful Uprising
by BellaDora Soulmates
Summary: Delenn and Lennier return after being gone for a while. Delenn has a few surprises and secrets that will arise.


_Takes place after the Shadow war and Earth Alliance Civil War. Marcus never died. Sheridan didn't lose his position as Captain of Babylon 5. Sheridan and Delenn never got together. Franklin has gotten over his addiction._

"Captain" He heard as he started stirring on his bed.

"Captain!" Chiming was heard as he sat up and wiped the sleep from his face. 'Go away' he thought as he sat up.

"Open" he said as Commander Ivanava rushed in. She took one look at his sleepy appearance and slapped her forehead.

"Oh man! You forgot!" Ivanava said as she started pacing. Looking at the commander in her dress uniform, he thought back to try and remember what on earth he could have forgotten.

"Delenn's transport arrives in less than two hours." Ivanava said almost shouting. "Gerabaldi was supposed to have told you this."

"But she's not due back until tomorrow." He said to defend his confusion.

"There was a mix up. Didn't Gerabaldi tell you this?" She said while thinking 'If he forgot to tell the Captain, I swear he's going to be working security down by the Pak'ma'ra quarters for a month.' Anger burned in her eyes as she waited for Sheridan to answer.

Sheridan started rubbing his neck to stall his reply. He knew that his answer would bring down Susan's Russian wrath. Susan knew how to torture someone and get away with it. Seeing the annoyance burning in her eyes he put his hand down.

"Well, he might have mentioned something like that." Seeing her glare he quickly rebutted. "Alright commander, thank you for informing me. If you'll excuse me now I need to get ready."

With a deep annoyed sigh, Ivanava left the Captain's quarters so he could get ready to meet Delenn.

_**[A/N my sisters version of how it should go.{And then Franklin rushed in and shot Sheridan with a plasma pistol because he thought he was a monster. :P Then nobody cared and Delenn admitted her love for Lennier, Franklin met Kennedy, Ivanava did NOT almost die and got with Marcus, and they all had an awesomely awesome child. And nobody thought of that loser captain again, uhhhh, what was his name again? ! Sam wins~! ; P}**_

**ANYWAY BACK WITH THE ACTUAL STORYLINE**

After leaving the captain, Ivanava made her way to the transporter. After reaching the transporter she heard arguing coming from down the hall. When she finally realized who they were, she realized it was too late to make a run for it.

G'kar and Londo arrived at the transporter with a cube. G'kar was currently hovering over Londo's shoulder looking at the cube that Londo was holding. As all of them boarded the transporter Susan got a better look at the cube. The cube had different colored squares and Londo was twisting and turning the cube.

"No. No, that's not the way it's supposed to go. All the same colored squares go on one side." G'kar said while hanging on Londo's shoulder.

"Agh, this is impossible. There is no way to do this. Humans make such unusual things." Londo said frustrated that when he was about to get one side done he would be missing one or two crucial squares.

'I can't shoot them it would cause an interstellar incident, and probably start a war.' Susan thought as she rolled her eyes and hurried off the transporter as soon as it came to a stop. After stepping off, she began looking at a report covering the latest dock incident with a Drazi transport and an Abbai vessel. Not paying attention she accidentally bumped into none other than Doctor Franklin. Looking up she saw he seemed to be slightly distracted.

"I'm sorry Commander. I didn't mean to run into you," he said as his words seemed slightly rushed. Ivanava frowned slightly knowing he probably pulled another all-nighter. Seeing he wasn't in his dress uniform she asked, "Aren't you going to Delenn's ceremony?" Eyeing his appearance up and down, she didn't bother asking since she knew he tended to take the shifts of those who couldn't make it.

A certain light of realization hit his eyes, looking as though he wanted to smack his forehead in the mere stupidity of forgetting. "Oh yes! That was today wasn't it? Yes, yes, I'll be there," he hurried nodding his head. Ivanava looked at him coming to the realization that both he and the captain had a forgetfulness problem.

**BACK ON THE MINBARI TRANSPORT**

Sitting in her room on the ship, Delenn was deep in thought. The news she received on Minbar had her dubious of how long the current peace would last. The Council informed her they felt a darkness coming and she told them she had been getting the same feeling. This is what currently seemed to trouble her. They had also decided that she become the leader of the Minbari to replace Dukhat. However both the Council and she concluded it may be best to keep the appointment to their selves until the upcoming war was over with, in order to avoid any unwanted attention. She accepted but told them that she must stay on Babylon 5 a little longer as she feared that in the coming war she would be needed.

While she was lost in thought Lennier stepped in the room. Looking at her he could tell she was still troubled over learning that the Grey Council also shares her sense of darkness. Walking over to her, he placed a hand on her shoulder. Reaching her hand up Delenn touched his, taking comfort in knowing he was there. Looking up, she saw his gentle smile and could not help but give him a bright smile of her own.

Seeing her smile, he sat down next to her. "Since you met with the Council you have been distressed. What is wrong?" he asked taking her hand and lacing his fingers with hers. Feeling comforted with the gesture and seeing his gaze compelled her to tell him.

"A darkness is coming Lennier and I fear the outcome may come to be great loss." After seeing her fear Lennier brought her hand up and placed a kiss on it. "No darkness lasts forever." Was all he said as he leaned over and kissed her. His words eased her fear. With one sentence and the simplest of gestures he always managed to take away her fears.

She let herself get lost in the kiss. After a moment Lennier reluctantly broke away. "I believe it would be best to contact Marcus. He no doubt already knows of your appointment."

"Yes, he does seem to know how to get a hold of information he should not know." She said as both she and Lennier briefly contemplated just how he does do what he does. They soon concluded it may be best if they don't know.

**BACK ON B5**

"Damn!" he shouted. Right now Marcus was in his quarters going over the data crystal he received from the Pak'ma'ra that was undercover on one of the ranger bases on the outer sectors. The information shows something is going on in the outer rim.

He turned towards his view screen as he heard beeping. "Yes" he said slightly confused at who would be contacting him over the com. "There's an incoming message on a secured channel from Ambassador Delenn."

Hearing this, his curiosity was peaked. Delenn said she would tell him about her meeting with the Grey Council when she got back, since she didn't want to chance someone hearing of Council meetings. With his special contacts and ways, he was now certain the Grey Council had elected Delenn to be the leader of the Minbari people.

"Patch her through" He said as a moment later he saw her face. "Greetings, Entil'zha." He said with a slight bow for respect. A smile crept on her face in happiness for seeing the ever respectful and humorous close friend of hers.

"Hello Marcus." She said with a smile. "Forgive me, Entil'zha, but I thought we were going to keep silent com channels until you were back." He was both confused and worried on why she would break com silence. Looking at his puzzlement, she saw behind it was a knowing glimmer in his eyes. 'Lennier was right. He knows.'

Her smile disappeared as her face became grave. "Marcus, it is important that no one knows of my appointment." She saw a flash of shock at being found out. "No one will hear anything about it from anyone here. You have my assurances."

"I have no doubts about that." She said as her smile grew. The view screen then beeped off and went black. Just as the view screen came off he heard his door. "Yes" the door opened and he completely forgot about everything but the vision of beauty before him. Ivanava walked into his quarters taking in its empty appearance.

"Somehow I pictured more…everything." At a loss for words she just looked at Marcus. She felt herself slightly blush at the look he was giving her.

"Funny story with that. I originally had a lot more stuff however the Drazi transport had a mix up and all my stuff ended up on the Gaim home-world being used as bathroom decor." As he finished he gave her a smile of amusement.

Seeing his smile and hearing his ridiculous explanation for why his room was so bare she burst into laughter. 'Only Marcus would come up with such an outrageous story.' After her laughing died down, for a moment, they simply enjoyed each other's presence.

"So, to what do I owe the honor of having the ever lovely Susan in my quarters?" He said with his ever playful attitude still present. Remembering the forgetfulness of men lately, she had come here to make sure Marcus hadn't.

"I assume you did not forget Delenn's transport, which arrives in less than an hour." She said hoping that at least he would have remembered. Hearing the way she emphasized her words made him wonder who had forgotten about Delenn's transport.

"No, of course I didn't. Why?" Relief passed on her face after hearing that for the first time today she had met someone who had not forgotten about Delenn's transport.

"Well, both the captain and Franklin appear to have forgotten." She said with spite and irritation clear in her voice. He put his hand up to hide his smirk knowing how irritating this must have been for Susan.

She heard a beep come from her com link. Looking down at it she pressed a button. "Go ahead" she said into the com link. "Commander, Delenn's transport has arrived."

"Yes, I'll be right there." She said clicking her com link off she gave a look at Marcus. She then turned on her heals and left with Marcus close behind. Reaching the docking deck Susan walked over to see the captain who was fully dressed in his finest uniform. Looking at him it was kind of hard to tell that he was in bed less than two hours ago.

"Ah, captain." Glancing back the captain saw Susan walking up to him with the humorous British ranger behind her. Noticing her eyes glimmering with repressed anger and annoyance and remembering his forgetfulness he felt both embarrassed and fearful of the Russian's movement. She saw a mixture of fear and embarrassment flash in his eyes before he covered it up quickly and straightened his posture. She nearly laughed at how she could strike fear into even her commanding officer.

"Ivanava. Marcus," he said glancing back at the people coming onto the station. It had been weeks since he last saw the ever attractive ambassador. She was called away but he was not able to get any more information. Some of the best qualities he saw in her were the fact that she was extremely patient, understanding, and reasonable. But she was still a Minbari and was known to be towards Marcus he wondered if he knew anything.

"Delenn, it is time." Lennier said walking into the room where Delenn had been meditating. The room was dark and she was seated in front of a single candle. Hearing his voice she turned with a small smile on her face. Rising up she blew out the candle and walked over to him. Embracing her he felt her unease. "Asha'ya I sense your turmoil."

"It is a difficult situation we face with the knowledge of what is to come." She said as her voice became grave and sorrowful. Her grip tightened in order to draw on his strength.

"Let us enjoy the time of peace while we prepare for the darkness ahead." Lennier said while caressing her hair to give her comfort. "Come it is time." He said as he placed his hand on the small of her back and led her out to the docks. When leaving the transport they saw their friends.

"Ambassador, welcome back." Ivanava said as she smiled brightly towards Delenn. Looking around Delenn saw all her friends. Delenn bowed slightly in greeting as the others returned her gesture.

"I have been gone for two weeks and I have missed you all." She saw her old friends and felt the sadness in her heart grow. Pushing down the sadness she let herself feel the relief and joy in seeing them again.

"Hey ambassador, it's good to see you again." Gerabaldi said walking up to Delenn. Placing his hand on her shoulder, he flashed a friendly grin. She looked up at him and smiled. Turning her head she saw Sheridan. He walked up to her.

"It has been awhile Captain." Delenn said looking up at him. Marcus walked up to Delenn. "Entil'zha, welcome back." Marcus said as Delenn turned to him. He set in a bow and Delenn returned the gesture.

"Come Lennier." Delenn said turning to Lennier with a smile. They watched as she and Lennier left. Marcus then turned towards Susan.

"You know Susan I still owe you a drink." Marcus said with a suggestive look. Susan turned to him and thought for a second at whether or not she should accept.

"Alright why not?" Susan said. Marcus smiled as he touched her shoulder and pointed the way. Walking off, Marcus followed her.

IN DELENN'S QUARTERS

Entering her quarters Delenn looked around. Everything was just as she had left it. Lennier walking into the backroom dropped his bag and pulled out a box. Admiring its wrapping, he replaced the box into his bag and placed the bag next to the couch. Delenn walked over to the couch and sat down near the end and Lennier soon joined her. It seemed like an eternity he spent admiring her beauty until she finally turned to him.

"Lennier will you join me tonight?" She asked as she waited anxiously for his reply and hopeful he would say yes. Lennier turned to her shocked she would ask. He saw in her eyes that his silence was hurting her. He smiled brightly and reached over to her face and brushed her hair behind her head.

"I would never imagine denying you anything." Lennier said as he watched her eyes shine with overwhelming happiness. Leaning over to her, he felt his lips touch hers. His tongue slipped into her mouth and they fought for dominance. Delenn felt the passion recede and a sense of longing overcome her as Lennier pulled away.

Grabbing her hand, Lennier brought Delenn up and together they walked over to the bed. Once at the bed Delenn turned to Lennier and kissed him gently.

"Sleep, Lennier. I will be here to watch over you as you sleep." Delenn said as they both lay down on the bed. Watching him, she saw as he turned his head and closed his eyes. Delenn watched as he fell asleep. Admiring him, she started memorizing his face.


End file.
